creepypasta_historical_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Game
On April 3, 2011, a game was posted on Equestria Daily labeled Luna Game. It seemed harmless enough, so a few bronies downloaded it—only to quickly realize it was not what it seemed. The beginnings of the first three games and Luna Game 5 use Super Ponybeat songs as their soundtrack, however, it is unknown who made this game. Luna Game The game starts out as you playing Luna on a simplistic platform level, you are able to jump and move around using the arrow keys. But after about twenty seconds of playing, (or, a few more seconds if you're standing still) the screen cuts out into one of two sinister images; a Pinkie Pie with Zalgofied eyes, or an inauspicious-looking Applebloom. At this point, one of four ominous remixes of songs from the show begin to play, and you realize that the game will neither close with the ESC key nor with ALT+F4. The mouse will stay stuck at the bottom right of the screen as well, and the game window stay on top of every other window. The only way to close the game at this point, is to open Task Manager (via CTRL+ALT+DEL) and end the process by navigating to the program using the arrow keys and pressing Enter or ALT+E. Otherwise the game automatically closes after a while on its own. Aftermath When the users looked at the location they saved the game in after it has closed, they would find a multitude of pictures (depending on what picture the player ended up with in the game) and text files labeled "The End is Neigh." The text within the files would also contain that one, simple phrase: "The End is Neigh." At first, most every brony had thought the program was to be some kind of sadistic form of computer virus in the guise of an indie Friendship is Magic fan game, but after a while (and many virus scans) it was confirmed to just be a rather mean prank. The game itself does not modify or delete any files on the user's computer, it only saves screenshots and text documents. Though when the user downloaded the program to their desktop, deleting all the pictures and text documents generated would prove to be quite annoying (unless if the user were smart enough to keep it in its own folder). Luna Game 2 On May 30, 2011 another game was submitted to Equestria Gaming. This game starts out similarly to the previous, but with slightly more enhanced graphics and an improved sprite character. As you begin playing, you are told immediately that you can hold Shift to run. After you get going, though, you start to notice cracks forming in the ground. As you go farther, the cracks get bigger and bigger until they completely cover the ground. Then suddenly, the screen cuts to a Zalgofied image of Pinkie while white noise is played for about a second, then flashes back to the game. Now, the background and the blocks are all tinted dark red and you can move only very slowly while some disturbing music plays in the background. This creates frustration amongst players. At this point, the only thing to do is go forward until you reach a giant chasm in the ground and fall down into it. While plummeting, the background fades to black with Luna eventually fading after it revealing a Game Over screen of Luna falling. The image used at this point is an edited version of Luna's Descent. More creepy music begins playing, and after a moment, the game closes. During this whole time, you are unable to close the game normally, and after the first flash you are unable to move your mouse—just like in the first Luna Game. The major differences between this game and the first are the considerably improved graphics and that Luna 2 does not create any extra files which the first one was infamous for. Luna Game 3 The third installment was released June 11, 2011. Once again, you start out as Luna on a very simplistic platform world—a looping environment—but this time in a forest setting. Presenting the same controls as last time, Luna is able to run to either to the left or right of the screen. As she does, the screen gets darker and after a while of running the background music begins to slow down and distort . Slowly continuing until finally static sounds, breaking off the music. The trees are now dark and bloody. Some slow disturbing music begins to play, and every once and a while if you listen closely, you can hear ponies chattering in the background. After this part you will eventually run into a giant gap in the ground. It's possible to jump over the hole, which will cause a distorted version of Fluttershy yelling "COME OUT!" ''to play. (This will only happen with the first jump) You can continue running, but the level will keep looping. The player is then forced to fall down the hole, which it plays a ''very distorted "LOVE ME!" from Fluttershy, flashing one of several randomly chosen Zalgofied pony images. When the screen gets back to normal, Luna is lying on the ground—similar to the ground she's been running on the whole time—her legs severed with blood everywhere. After waiting for about 5 seconds, she opens her eyes and then the screen flashes with an extreme closeup of her disfigured face and utters a blood-curdling shriek. The game closes after this. Luna Game 4 A fourth game was introduced to the community on July 9, 2011. Once again, you start out as Princess Luna, standing on a nice grassy cliff with a blue sky, with some kind of cheerful music playing. Though there is only one place you're able to go: off of the cliff. After you jump down, you hit the ground at a high speed, and hear a splat as the screen turns black. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" appears on the screen and, after a few moments, the game closes. Trying to re-open the game in anyway is pointless, but after a few seconds the game re-opens on its own. (It turns into a background task for a few moments) The words "It didn't have to turn out like this..." after a few moments, "You didn't have to die..." are presented to the player. A few seconds later, blood splatter appears onto the screen while jarring itself madly around, and displays the text "BUT NOW YOU'RE IN MY WORLD" while a roar plays. Next, you see Princess Luna—in a new setting—shooting down from the top left corner of the screen and hitting the ground. The world is all red, almost appearing as if you're in Pony Hell . At this point you have to quickly sprint right and avoid the obstacles in your path before the darkness closing from the left catches up to you. If you get caught in the darkness, it will flash several creepy images of Pinkie Pie (one creepy picture is used which is from a similar game, Dreamy Rainbow.), and then you will see the same thing when you run into the creepy Pinkie Pie on the next part. Though if you DO manage to get past all of the crazy terrain, you are still forced to jump off a cliff into the red darkness below—yet only here do you get sent into the next part. This part is the craziest. It starts with Zalgofied text that seems to be glitching out, and when it goes away some sort of messed up 8-bit music plays in the background while bugged-up looking blocks appear on the screen. The blocks will randomly change appearance, even if you don't do anything. All the way to the right is a large wall that you cannot get over, the only choice is to head for higher ground. The higher you get, the darker the screen gets, making it very hard to navigate above the blocks to get on top of where you started. When you go back all the way left on the top layer, and jump over the pillar, a creepy Pinkie appears standing close by, but disappears very quickly. Going back to the right, the music suddenly gets faster and the blocks start to fade away. Luna is forced to run from the darkness while avoiding the terrain again. If you are able to reach the end, you run right into the same creepy Pinkie and the screen goes black. You hear a heartbeat fade in, and see the same, iconic image of Pinkie from "Party of One". The heartbeat gets louder and the image gets lighter until it suddenly cuts to another gory version of the picture with static. The picture goes back and starts fading out again as you hear Pinkie Pie laughing in the background. The game will not let you reopen it, it simply says "Your fate is already sealed." (That is, unless you use a special Replay program, or delete a file the game created in the player's C:/WINDOWS/Temp) Luna Game 0 This entry was posted on August 15, 2011. It acts as a prequel of sorts. Just like the previous installments, you begin the game as Luna, but this time in Princess Celestia's castle. When you talk to Celestia, she tells you that it would be nice for you to go out and make some friends. After you exit on the right, you move to a grassy area with nice music playing. All six of the main cast can be found on the map, and each one has their own problem that you can help with. Depending on who you return the lost item back to, you can play one of six different levels, each with a different item. After you collect 49 of the items on the map, you are able to collect the 50th, which is black and white. When you touch it, the music stops to a loud thunder. After that, the only thing you can do is continue on, where the ground suddenly disappears from underneath you and some creepy music starts playing as the screen fades to black. The screen flashes white, and an image of Nightmare Moon appears. After another flash, Nightmare Moon's glowing eyes open. The screen goes back to where you stopped almost immediately, but everything is tinted red. After you continue back to the previous area, another creepy song begins to play, and the ponies you talk to says that Pinkie Pie is looking for you. When you talk to Pinkie Pie, she tells you that she wants to throw you another party, but shortly after the screen turns black, and the dark item you got from before appears while you hear whispering in the background. After the screen goes back Pinkie Pie is going on about the party, and the screen turns black again with more whispering and the text 'Kill her...' at the very bottom. The screen goes back to Pinkie Pie continuing to talk, and then turns black one last time with longer whispering and large words saying 'KILL HER NOW'. After the screen goes back, you see Pinkie Pie asking if you're feeling okay, and the screen goes black again. This time, nothing else appears, but the music stops and you hear some sound effects and cutting noises. When the screen fades back in, you see yourself standing alone with Pinkie Pie with a red sky behind you. Pinkie Pie has a slash going through her, and the words 'B... But... Why...?' are at the bottom of the screen. After a few moments, the top half of her body begins sliding off, and the game shuts off. A few seconds later, the game opens again and the distorted "LOVE ME!" noise from Luna Game 3 plays with a disturbing image of Pinkamena and text that says "This Isn't Over". The game closes shortly after. If you try to open the game, it says "The past cannot be changed" and closes out. (Unless you use a special Replay program, or delete a file the game created in the player's C:/WINDOWS/Temp) Luna Game End On August 22, 2012, the official Luna Game 6 appeared, and was titled "Luna Game End". It is not so focused on scares like the others, but still has a creepy feeling that will keep you on edge. The game starts you off as the well-known Princess Luna, standing on a flat strip of grass at night with happy music playing in the background. After a short amount of walking, you’re greeted with a cliff. Though this time when you jump off it you safely land on the ground. After a bit more walking Luna begins to slow down, and eventually the text “I’m really tired” appears over her head. She collapses a moment later, stating “I’ll just rest for a moment…”. The screen slowly fades to black afterwards. After the music stops, you suddenly appear in a completely white world with only a single black line as the ground below you. Walk to the right some and you’ll spot an 8-bit limbo sprite from Luna Game 4 going nuts in the air. Touching it will cause strange background sounds to start and the ground below you to disappear, but fear not, you don’t fall long before hitting some kind of invisible ground. After walking to the right more, you start to notice sky blocks and ground blocks appearing in a random order, eventually building an entire sky behind you. After another few moments, a strange screech sound in the same style as the odd background sounds will play, and the floor will disappear again. This time when you fall, the blue sky turns into an empty, dark red sky as a different creepy soundtrack plays. After you hit the ground again, you’re greeted with ground blocks with a similar line design to that in Luna Game 4’s hell stage. Continuing to walk right will reveal a smaller cliff (one from which you can see the bottom to), and jumping of that will trigger the ground blocks to randomly start turning into the 8-bit limbo blocks from Luna Game 4, the second soundtrack in the 8-bit limbo world (Incoming Darkness) to play, and the dark shadow to start eating up the screen to your left. If you don’t hurry up, the shadow will immediately eat you up and take you to the next map. If you manage to outrun it, you’re greeted with several obstacle courses, but the result in the end is the same. (Though how you do does affect the Game’s ending). After the darkness takes you to the next room, you find Luna lying back down on the ground from the first scene where she took a nap. Really low, creepy music starts slowly playing, and after a moment she stands up (or if you press a key) and holding shift is disabled. Walking to the right will reveal some shadow ponies, the silhouettes of Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack can all be found, as well as an unknown filly. Walking next to some of the ponies triggers text above their heads. At random moments static will flash across the screen, as well as playing white noise. When this happens, the text above the ponies’ heads will change, and the silhouettes of all the ponies except for the filly will change back into their original sprites, though lacking any pupils. The static only lasts a moment, and after walking all the way to the right of the screen, the static does not happen again and you’re able to run. After walking a while back to the left, you’re greeted by Nightmare Moon, where you lose control over Luna. Another creepy song starts playing at this point, accompanied by a heartbeat. As Luna walks towards Nightmare Moon, loud static plays once, flashing fan art of the previous Luna Games. This happens one more time before you reach Nightmare Moon, and when you do the screen goes black. If you died before reaching the end with the darkness, the game will end for you at this point, otherwise you are taken to another place. The background is completely black, but as you move, cracks start appearing in the ground below you, and it disappears after being completely cracked. Your only option is to go right at this point, and when the ground below you is gone, you’re shown another path just below where you were that continues right. From this point on, you just go as far right as you can, but in the end you will always fall. Once you fall, Luna is replaced with Nightmare moon for a split second as static and white noise play, and after another moment you hear a splat and the screen goes black. Slowly the screen fades back in and you see the same dead Luna from Luna Game 3, except instead of another screamer, the game just closes itself. However, if you go through Luna 4 and 0 again to re-experience the journey and survive the darkness, you will be greeted to a happy ending. It is a similar scene from Luna Game 0 Demo, and everything is alright. The Mane 6 ask Luna what happen, and she says she had a nightmare. She shakes it off as nothing. But in the end, for a fraction of a second, the Pinkie sprite from Luna Game 4 will flash and the game will close. Other Luna Games Luna Game 5 A fan-made game was submitted February 29, 2012. The game starts out like any Luna Game, with you in control of Luna and a bit of text telling you to hold shift to run. Everything starts out bright and cheerful, with cheery music. After running around for a while, you run into Angel Bunny. Once you get up close to him, a Metal Gear Solid style exclamation point and sound plays, and he runs off. At this point, you move to the next room over. It is now nighttime, and the music changes to another fairly cheerful, but slower piece. Here, you have to jump around the platforms and collect nine rabbits throughout the level. While getting these rabbits, you will come across a pit which is covered from the top so you can't fall into it. Though, once you collect the eighth rabbit, this pit will be open. You make your way over to the pit, and jump in. Once down the pit, you run into another rabbit, this time colored red instead of white—here's where things get creepy. Once you collect this ninth and final rabbit, the cheerful music halts and a passage to another room is opened, with Pinkie Pie's silhouette standing in the doorway. Upon entering, a dark-red sky and a number of other shadow ponies are seen roaming about. As you start to walk, crying can be heard. Static will flicker as creepy music plays. This background static will "light up" the pony silhouettes to reveal their Zalgofied features, but this lasts only a split-second each time, and it's completely random as to when it happens so you can't get a good look at them. In order from left to right, the shadow ponies are: Blinkie Pie (who will say, "Mommy? Where are you? I can't see."), Twilight Sparkle (who disappears after the first flash), Noteworthy, Muffins (who will say, in black lettering, "Help us...please..."), and Lyra Heartstrings. You walk further and further into this creepy landscape, past numerous shadows. Pretty soon, the sound will begin to shift from creepy music to sounds which appear animal in nature. They can be best described as rabid eating noises. Once you reach a certain point, the camera scrolls on its own (not as you move), and you have to run to keep up with it. When at the bottom, you're given the impression something is about to happen. Should you stop or go left, causing the camera to completely pass you (doing this is pretty much suicide), you are confronted with a hyper-realistic Pinkie screamer, and the game closes. When you go to the right, you will be in a room with an over-sized Pinkie in the middle, (and it looks normal) which will then turn darker and then fade into a Zalgofied version of the same picture (shown below). When this is finished, platforms will appear. Use them to jump up into Pinkie's mouth. The screen will turn black, and the sound of something being eaten and swallowed (presumably you/Luna) will play. Next, Luna is in a maze (which is actually Giygas' Lair from the video game'' EarthBound'', even using the same background noise), trapped by Pinkamena, who will bring up doppelgangers (they disappear again). Then you have to go up to a larger space. In the orb in the center (actually called "The Devil's Machine" in EarthBound), you see Nightmare Moon's head appear, followed by the words: "You know what you have to do.." Go down until it fades to black again. When it goes to normal, you see Luna lying on the ground where you picked up the final bunny, but she's dead and bloodied, like in Luna Game 3. There will be a black screen with the words: "You're Next", after that, a Zalgofied Pinkie pops up (for a split second). The game closes as the CD tray opens up by itself. The Lunar Game The game can be played here. No music is heard during gameplay. You start out as Luna in a grass field at night. Use the arrow keys to move and space to jump. Once you go down that pit, you cannot get out of it. Though, try moving and jumping around until that wall disappears. Move forward, and then you will get a blue background saying: "And Luna lived happily ever after And nothing scary happened, ever." (No scream sound will play). LONA'S GOEM 48 Unlike other Luna Games, this one has a loading bar when it opens. When the game finishes loading, you appear on a grass field in the day. (This is badly drawn.) You pretty much move slow. once you get far enough, you will encounter a Pinkie Pie screamer (again, it is badly drawn, with an obviously edited out scream.) After a few seconds, the game closes out. Deaths * Luna Game: None. * Luna Game 2: Luna ** Forced to fall into the hole at a dead-end. * Luna Game 3: Luna ** Again, but slightly different, she is force to fall into a hole in a looping terrain. * Luna Game 4: Luna ** Luna Suicides by jumping off the cliff. Can die a second time in "Pony Hell". * Luna Game 0: Pinkie Pie ** Decapitated by Luna, because Luna was cursed by Nightmare Moon. * Luna Game 5 fan-game: Luna ** Can die in the "Red Room". Bloodied at the end. * Luna Game 5 fan-game(Friday the 13th Cutscene): Unknown ** As shown in the "Bloody Scootaloo" picture. * Luna Game End (Bad Ending): Luna. Luna Game Website The Games' website, lunagame.net , was launched on July 18. The website will provide information on current and future updates, as well as links to all of the current games. Following Since its wake, the Luna Game has struck terror into the minds of its players. Even though it does not merge itself with the real world like most other Creepypastas, many regard the Luna Game and its successors as Creepypasta most likely as a result of the series never accrediting its sources plus the fact that the author of the games has—through much effort—remained anonymous. Category:Pastas